Youto Yokodera
Youto Yokodera, is the male protagonist of the The Hentai Prince and the Stony Cat series. He prays to the Stony Cat to get rid of his "unnecessary facade". As this wish gets him into trouble, he searches for a way to retrieve his facade. Yōto also idolizes the Irish writer Oscar Wilde. Appearance Yoto has a medium height of 1.65 tall. He has light brown hair and brown eyes with bud. A EL El Menudo is seen dressed in his white school uniform with a tie in EL. At Occasions, Yoto can be seen in his school's team's tracksuit, which consists of a black, gray and white collar sweater with a pair of black pants. Personality As his nickname indicates, Yoto is an incredibly big pervert. His one and only love is Barbara-Sama. He loves swim suits. This is proven when we see that he joined his school's athletic team so he could spy on female swim team members. Since people always misinterpret his lustful actions, they think of him as an honorable person. One may expect this to be a positive point for a pervert, but Yōto can't stand getting misunderstood and wishes to relay his true intentions. After Yōto prayed to the Stone Cat to get rid of his facade, he couldn't lie anymore and would always shout his true thoughts out loud, much to his dismay. Aside from being a pervert, Yōto is a very caring person. After he found out about Azusa Azuki's past, he feels bad about not having understood her feelings and later succeeds in her making up with her friends. He often proclaims to prefer big breasts over small ones as well as older women over younger ones, though he later thinks that flat-chests aren't that bad. Biography Background Yōto weeded to peer under skirts, polished the floor in order to see the panties' reflections or went high speed on his bike to flip skirts with the resulting wind. The Stony Cat was once his brother. Present The Legend Of The Stony Cat Yōto Yokodera is a 2nd year high school student who has joined the track team to peek at the swimming club's members. As he does want to acquaint himself with them one-sidedly, he hasn't skipped a single session of the track team. Thus the club president Tsutsukakushi Tsukushi nominates him her successor, which Yōto wants to decline, but his façade prevents him from doing so. Later throughout the story, Ponta, a friend of Yokodera, tells him about the legend of the stony cat, which is said to shove a trait someone doesn't need onto a person who needs it. Therefore Yōto soon makes his way, with his Dakimakura Barbara-san, to the cat statue. There he meets Tsukiko, who misjudges him believing Barbara-san is a corpse. After clearing the misunderstanding, the two of them pray to the Stony Cat, Yōto to get rid of his unnecessary facade. The Fairy Doesn't Get Mad Yōto's wish was fulfilled, but not in the way he imagined: Now he can only state his true intentions. As he goes to school, there is an event in front of the school gate: Azuki Azusa, a recently transferred Ojou-sama, is rejecting a guy. Yokodera can't help but express his opinion: Her breasts are flat. However, he accidentally says it out loud. How To Bring Down The Breezy King Goodbye, My Home Relationships Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi The first time the two of them meet on the hill of the cat statue, Yōto is mistaken as a dangerous person as Tsukiko thought of his hug pillow as a corpse. After they meet once again in school, the two of them swear to help each other with getting their "lost things" back. In the beginning of the series Yōto considers Tsukiko as his "little sister". It is likely that she has fallen in love with Yōto as she is always happy when Yōto states something which might be interpreted that he loves her. Later on in the story, we learn that they were like cousins as they travel back in time, where we also learn that Yokodera gave up his memories so that Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi could have them, hence making him forget anything that can be considered a memory for the rest of his life - also forgetting his first meeting with Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi. At the end of the anime, when Tsukiko says she won't leave Japan and stay with him because she doesn't want her to become only a memory to be forgotten someday by him,Yokodera replies by saying he also doesn't want to forget about her and wants to keep making new memories with her. Then, Tsukiko taunts him by saying Action speaks louder than words ''to which Yokodera kisses her. It can be implied that they have started dating after that point because, after that when he goes to amusement park with Tsukiko, Azuki, Tsukushi, Pollarola where when Azuki and Tsukiko are alone seeing overly excited Azuki even though it's not a date, Azuki tells that she had a dream in which Yokodera kisses her (although it actually happened), so when she remembers that she will forgive everything and feel like doing anything. To this, Tsukiko replies "even though its a dream, I hope you are not trying to steal my Yo-" even though she didn't complete it, last word is Yokodera obviously. In the end, they both fall in love with each other Azusa Azuki Because Azusa received Yōto's 'lost thing', he becomes her 'doggy' in order to retrieve his facade. After Azusa meets her former friends, she believes him to have set it up which makes her to be absent from school for 3 days. However, while Yōto is taking her to the cat statue, she falls in love with him and claims in front of her friends that he is her boyfriend, even though her feelings are not reciprocated. Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi In the beginning of the story, she admires Yōto for his eagerness to join the club activity, and even believes him to act as a pervert because he is under too much pressure. Yōto had actually met Tsukushi when she was kid and he used to hang out with her mother as she was always alone. 'As the Evil Twin' Yōto uses this made up story to get away with being punished by Tsukushi when she found out Yōto was with Tsukiko. Tsukushi believes that he has a younger twin brother and the one who hangs out with Azuki and Tsukiko is Yōto's brother and later after seeing his determination in helping people and always hanging out with him she is shown to have fallen in love with him. The anime ends without her knowing that Yōto doesn't have a brother. Ponta Ponta is a childhood friend of Yōto. He was the one who told Yōto about the power of the 'Stony Cat' after he himself lost his perverted nature because of its power and became a selfless person, engaged in humanitarianism and environment helping. Quotes To Younger Yoto: "''It's difficult to make a girl smile, even as a grown-up. But you should never, ever, make a girl cry. And if ever you see a girl crying, help her. You might not be able to make her smile, but they'll know how you feel." Trivia Gallery Anime YokoderaAnimeDesigngif.png|Yōto's anime character design ShockedYoto.jpg|A surprised Yōto image.jpg|Yoto in opening song Manga Light Novel YokoderaLightNovelDesign.gif|Yōto's light novel character design References Category:Characters